Saveanth Li
The name of the city of Saveanth Li once meant "Tranquility Lake" for the peaceful and still body of water at its center. It is peaceful no longer. While diving for pearls in the Oysters found in its crystal waters, something was found which would have better been left alone. But alas, it was not. The ruins of the ancient city of Karak Nar, the location of a temple to the madness that is Izreus - apparently, yes, he once had a temple to his name, and a quite large one. When the ruins were disturbed - a horrible demon from beyond was summoned, an old ally of Izreus, a worshiper, now a demon of the darkest pits - he and his minions swept across the city and soon it was subdued, beginning a reign of terror. Death and destruction, sacrifice and pain are the order of the day in Saavanth Li - riots and madness. What happens when power over a city of tens of thousands is seized by a being of pure chaos and evil? the once burgeoning metropolis has been reduced - through murder starvation and mayhem - yet it has begun to stabilize - food is coming in through slaves working the fields under fear of death. For now, the city preys on itself. The worry of all around is that at one point the city will be completely corrupted - and its Lord will turn his eyes outward in his Baleful gaze. The city is broad-minded - all are viewed equally suspiciously. The city is superstitious - who would not be? The citizens - the subjects - are timid - and they have reason. The one boon, as it were, is the area has become magically attuned, and the birth of sorcerers and mad oracles has surged. Mergessa was once the apprentice of the High Wizard of the old governnment of Savaanth Li - and a failed apprentice, never very goood at Wizardry. However, when the temple came and the gates opened, something alsoo awakened in her and she woke to her sorcerous gifts - and those she took to like born too them, rapidly advancing in power and in the ranks of the new order through her utter ruthlessness. She is now arguably one of the more powerful sorcerers in the world, and has yet to stop advancing. She is one of the main advisors and lieutenants to HArkunth the Overlord. Min was one of the Pearl divers who first found the temple underwater, and she came back forever changed, saying strange things in dead and forgootten languages, and weaving destruction in her path. Something was living behind her eyes besides merely her own will, and it was malignant and it was terrifying. Soon she found favour among the new order as a quite amusing servent to begin with and before long a master to more than a few as her power grew. Now Min is a malignant force upon the face of the city and one of the primary advisors of Harkunth, the Overlord. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:West Category:Large city Category:Made by RDM42